The present disclosure relates to a substrate treating apparatus, and more particularly, to a substrate treating apparatus in which a substrate is supplied with process gases to perform a selective epitaxial growth process.
As sizes and design rules of semiconductor devices are gradually decreased, it is desired to reduce thermal budget in fabricating the semiconductor devices. Accordingly, various researches have been developed to manufacture the semiconductor devices having superior performances while overcoming limitations due to high integration of the semiconductor devices.